Everyone Has An Adventure
by ThatLOTRChick
Summary: Katja is an ordinary hobbit who has the privilege of working for the Baggins'. She loves the Shire and Bilbo's home like it was her own. When Frodo returns home after the War of the Ring, Katja confides in him. The Baggins' teach Katja that even the smallest of people have something extraordinary about them. *This is my first story, so your input is appreciated! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Before you read...

I do not own any of the characters, places, or anything mentioned in this story. All are creations of the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien. This story is written with an alternate ending to the original books, but nothing is changed drastically. Instead of everyone splitting up, Frodo and Bilbo return to their home in the Shire. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Bilbo all live in the Shire, as they did before the War of the Ring. This story contains an original character as well. This story will be romance-y, but I will try not to make it cheesy! This is my first fanfic, so I appreciate feedback. If anything needs to be corrected, please let me know. I hope you enjoy the story. Here's my first try! P.S. I know I go crazy with commas... ^.^

**I.**

This is the place that I call home. It is not mine in any regard, but I can't help but feel welcome. The decor isn't fancy and some things are out of place, but it is charming nonetheless, much like the people who occupy it. I sat by the fireplace pretending to be interested in the flames popping up every which way. I listened as Frodo got bombarded with questions about his journey. It had been a few years now, but it was still remnant in everyone's minds.

I looked over at Bilbo's face. He looks as if he'd rather have a company of dwarves in his living room instead of one of his dreadful relatives. I'm quite surprised that Bilbo even let her visit, but I guess he was in a questionably good mood today. Frodo kept calm, despite the tone of the questions that were being thrown at him. I thought curiously, "How does one maintain composure in the most obscure of situations?" Then I answered my own question. This was customary to the Baggins'. It is not obvious when you first meet them, but they are unlike the average hobbit.

I had worked for Bilbo for several years now and the time when Frodo was away was the hardest on him. I did not know Frodo before I came to work here, but I felt Bilbo's sadness as if it were my own. I knew of Frodo, but I knew nothing about him, except the things that Bilbo had told me. I wondered what he was like and what would happen to all of us if he did not succeed. I imagine it would be far worse than even the burning of Shire. Thankfully, Bilbo had taken me to Rivendell for a birthday present. For I had always wanted to meet an elf. That memory is very strong in my mind. The devastation when we returned is much stronger though. Bilbo's home was not destroyed but the loss was felt throughout the community. Not long after that, Frodo had returned.

Just then I was jolted from my reflections. "How'd you find your way into such an interesting home?" Snooty said. I called her Snooty because her face is just that. Her nose is turned up in the most dreadful of ways and she looks as if she'll breath fire. I looked to Bilbo, afraid of what to say. He smiled and nodded reassuringly. I looked at Snooty and began my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I have very faint memories of my father from when I was young. He was a very skilled craftsman and always sold his creations in town. He was particularly good at carving. The only thing that I have from my father is a heart, which he engraved with the word "patience", made out of a tree that was outside our house.

One day, he was working by the river and the rocks he was standing gave out. He slid down and was caught on something underneath the water. People tried to help him out.. but there was nothing they could do. I remember the sickening cries of my mother. They were so painful to hear, I would bury my ears under her arm when she hugged me as she cried. I was too young to understand what really happened. All I knew was that I felt sad and my father was gone.

The other memory that stands out is when I first met Bilbo. He had been a close friend of my father and admired his creations. He brought my mother some gifts and gave her some money. He gave me a shiny apple, a smile, and a pat on the head. Soon after, my aunt came to live with us. My mother needed more help around the house and someone to earn some money.

As I grew older, my mother started losing her strength and enthusiasm. Many doctors examined her and said that there was nothing physically wrong with her. I did not need a doctor to tell me that my mother's problems were caused by a broken heart. I knew that I would have to find some way to make money. My mother wasn't able to work and my aunt's job was taking care of my mother. I went all over the town looking for odd jobs and I had no luck. It wasn't until my seventh day of searching that I ran into Bilbo Baggins.

He knew me almost instantly, which surprised me a great deal. It had been many years since I first met him. He wondered what I was doing now and how my mother was. I told him that she was doing all right.

"Actually, I'm out looking for a job. Mother is too weak to work and someone has to make money somehow!" I said with a smile.

Strangely enough, that's how I got this job. Bilbo asked me if I could cook, if I could clean. I said absolutely, those were some of my finest skills. Then he said I was hired! He asked me to tend to the garden a bit too because Sam was away with Frodo. The job was better than I could have imagined. I told Bilbo repeatedly that I loved being in his home. It was so beautiful in a simple and lived in way. My constant praise must have sparked something in his mind because he turned the guest bedroom into my own. I remember the day that he showed it to me. I started to cry and thanked him at least a thousand times. Even though I loved my mother, being around her made me sad. I much preferred Bilbo's tales and odd quirks.

"I am grateful to him for everything he has done for my family & I." I said as I ended my tale. Snooty looked puzzled. "Well then," she said with a disgusted face, "That's the first selfless thing Bilbo has done, but help the needy I always say. For they can never help themselves. They'll steal before they have to actually do something."

I was taken aback. I tried not to let my emotion show on my face. Snooty got up and Bilbo hurried her to the door, "Nice seeing you... Do stay away now! Distance makes us closer, you know. Good-bye." he said as he slammed the door. I stood up and looked at Frodo. He opened his mouth to say something but then he just frowned and walked into the kitchen.

I walked over to Bilbo. "I hope you don't think I have stolen from you. You have been nothing but kind to me and I would gladly repay you when I have the chance.", I said with tears in my eyes. Bilbo smiled and put his hands on my shoulders, "You have not stolen anything from me. I think of you as family. Much closer than any of the ones who actually share my blood. She's quite the dragon, isn't she?" He started walking about the room in his quirky way, "You know, I think I'd rather have Smaug in my living room. And believe me! That's saying a lot!" I smiled, drying my eyes. Bilbo laughed. Then, I looked over to the kitchen entryway and I saw Frodo smiling too. Except he was smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early and decided to make a delicious breakfast. I saw the sun peeking over a hill, just as I put my muffins in the oven. I spun around and was humming a song my mother used to sing to me. I was dancing around and figured I should start to make the tea, when Frodo entered the kitchen. He caught me acting like a fool. I smiled and blushed slightly. He smiled and sat down at the table.

"Those muffins smell wonderful. Any chance I could steal the first one once they come out of the oven?" He said with a grin. I laughed and poured the fresh tea into a cup. I checked the clock and went to take the muffins out of the oven.

"You know that Bilbo gets the first muffin. It's practically a rule." I said chuckling. Just then Bilbo walked into the kitchen and snatched the first muffin off the tray. He looked at Frodo and raised his eyebrows jokingly.

"One day when you're as old as I am, or if you have a home of your own you can have the first muffin. Until that day, I shall have the first muffin!" Then he took a large bite. He ate the whole muffin in about four bites. "Delicious, Katja." He turned and poured himself some tea. "Oh! I failed to mention that I will be going away today and I will be back late tomorrow. I am meeting with an old friend and it's quite a walk. Frodo, I trust that you can take care of things while I'm gone. You as well, Katja."

I was a bit startled at his leaving all of a sudden, but I was used to taking care of things. I picked up the empty places and took them over to wash. Frodo was talking to Bilbo about how he was going to visit Sam today and he wouldn't be home until dinner.

"Would you like me to cook dinner tonight? Or are you going to be a guest at Sam's?" I asked curiously. I dunked a plate into the water to cover the silence that followed my question. He thought for a moment and looked at me.

"Sam & Rosie have their hands full with all those kids. I think it'd be nice to settle and be quiet for once. Plan for me to be back in time for dinner. Also, I wouldn't feel right about leaving you at home." He said, smiling genuinely. I finished clearing off the table and doing the dishes. I asked Bilbo what I should do when he's away.

"You can do what makes you happy. Take some time and enjoy yourself. You won't have me bustling about. You definitely won't have to cook such a big meal! You know how bottomless my stomach is." He said with a hearty laugh.

"Thanks, Bilbo. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Be safe!" I looked over at Frodo, "You too! Even though you have a much shorter walk!" I said smiling.

Bilbo & Frodo both walked over to the door to get their coats. They rustled about and after much moving and chatting they were finally opening the door.

"Good-bye! I look forward to your return, Bilbo and Frodo, I will have a meal ready when you come home." Bilbo smiled and walked ahead.

Frodo turned and I saw the shine in his eyes, "I'll see you at dinner, Katja." With that, he turned and made his way to Sam's house. I closed the door and smiled. I wondered why Frodo's eyes lit up when he said that. I thought to myself, "I must make the best meal I know how."

**Note:** Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this posted. I've been busy but I'm trying to post more. I left you guys hanging! Let me know what you think and keep wondering what will happen next! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I know I'm awful with formatting! Just bear with me :)

I have to admit, the house was quiet without Bilbo bustling about. I kept waiting to hear my name, or to hear things getting knocked about, but there wasn't a sound. I tried to keep my mind off of dinner. I sang and tidied the living room. I fixed the crooked pictures and made the beds perfectly. When I was done, I sank into the big chair in the living room and contemplated what to make and what I was going to say. I got up from the chair and went to my room.

Should I go with my simple emerald green dress or my red one with the silver detailing? I looked through the dresses I owned. I wondered to myself if I should choose something a little fancier. Then I found my blue beaded dress. It was one of the prettiest I owned, but not the fanciest. The color matched my eyes and made the copper & gold tones in my hair look radiant. I put the dress onto my bed and went into the kitchen. I surveyed the ingredients that I already had. I decided that I was going to make a chicken and rice stew and a sweet cinnamon bread. It wasn't a big dinner, but I didn't want it to seem over-planned.

I went into town around two to get some chicken and fresh cinnamon. By the time I got back, I had several hours left til Frodo would return. I put the ingredients together and put the stew over the fire to heat. I made the cinnamon dough and put it into the oven. When I finished the cooking & preparations, I only had about an hour left. My nerves started to come back as I went to get dressed. I put on the dress and brushed my hair. It fell in soft waves to the middle of my back and I pushed the loose strands aside. I examined myself in the mirror and thought to myself, "What am I doing?" as I tilted my head curiously.

"What if he doesn't even feel this way about me? Maybe he is just being nice and friendly. Surely, he will think me a fool to go to all this extra trouble." I said to myself, shaking my head. "It's just a dinner. I am over-thinking it. I don't feel romantic feelings for Frodo. I just admire him is all", I thought as I went to pull the bread out of the oven. In the midst of slicing, I thought that maybe I should wait for him outside.

I went over to the door and opened it. In that moment, I decided that it would be odd if I was sitting outside, just waiting. Although, I was too late. Frodo & Sam were walking up towards the gate. The light from the house flooded out the door, into the darkness, and my figure was illuminated. They were a bit surprised by my sudden appearance at the door, as was I. Frodo waved to me and Sam looked at me. "Hello Katja!" he said, "Nice to see you! You should visit soon! Rosie would love your company."

I tried to keep my voice level as I answered, "Hi Sam! I will drop by soon. Give Rosie my best!" He nodded as he approached the gate with Frodo. Sam turned to Frodo and touched his shoulder, "Night, Mister Frodo", he said with a nod. Frodo smiled and turned his head up, "Goodnight, Sam". Frodo reached and opened the gate and walked up the path. I held the door open for him, since the oddity of the situation had froze me in place. I closed the door behind him and he asked me curiously, "How'd you know we were outside?" and I thought quickly of how to answer.

"Oh, I didn't actually. I heard voices outside and I wanted to check. I get afraid sometimes. Irrational fears mostly." I was surprised at how well I was able to respond, but the words came out a bit rushed. I went to the kitchen, took the stew off the fire, and poured some into a bowl for him. "The food is done, if you'd like some." He walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed the vibrant color of my dress. He tilted his head, intrigued, but then turned the other direction. "Is that cinnamon I smell?" he said delightfully. I grabbed him a piece of the bread and handed it to him. "It's warm too", I said smiling, holding his gaze.

I poured myself a bowl and sat next to him. Frodo sighed as he picked up his spoon. "Long day?" I asked. He laughed, "I love Sam & Rosie's family, but I don't know how they do it. The kids run around everywhere. So busy and noisy. It's nice to come home to you, Katja." He blushed, realizing the way this statement could be taken. I blushed slightly as well, but I nodded and said, "An empty home can just as wonderful as a full one."

We ate the rest of our dinner making small talk. When we finished, Frodo went into his room to put away some of his things. I started to sing as I did the dishes. Frodo wandered back into the kitchen and said, "You have a beautiful singing voice." I turned around as I was drying the last dish. I was startled and flattered. "Oh, thanks. My mother always told me that, but I always thought it was because she was my mother." I said with a laugh.

Frodo smiled and went to sit in the living room. I followed him and said, "I think I'm going to write and then go to bed. I hope you enjoyed your dinner." He smiled genuinely, "It was delicious. You should cook more often!" I smiled and went to my room. I sat at my desk and began writing something for my mother. I had been writing for about an hour when there was a knock at the door. It was obviously Frodo.

He knocked again, lightly this time, "Katja, are you sleeping?" I got up and opened the door. "No." I answered calmly, then laughed. Such a stupid thing for me to say. "Would you like to come sit with me in the living room?" He asked, "I can't sleep. I- I- know that sounds childish, but," he paused slightly, "I like someone to keep me company." There was a certain look in his eyes. The look that he had felt true loneliness before and he didn't want to feel anything like it ever again. "I'd love to", I said, picking up on his emotion, and I followed him into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'm very sorry it took me this long to update! I've been very busy, but I haven't forgotten about this story! I wrote this chapter quickly, but I hope you enjoy it! Hopefully, I will be able to update faster in the coming weeks 3

I could tell something was wrong with him while I was following him down the hall. Once we reached the living room, I told him to sit. I went into the kitchen to make some tea. As I was making it, I could hear the uneasy tapping of his foot. I brought the finished tea into the living room and poured him a cup. He mumbled a quiet thanks and picked up the cup with a trembling hand. I tilted my head curiously, "What's troubling you Frodo?" He looked at me nervously. "You'd think me a fool...", he said staring off into the distance. I touched his shoulder and felt the heat through his clothes. "Are you ill?", I asked concerned. He took my hand off his shoulder and kept hold of it, as he placed it on my thigh. "I'm not sick. Well, not physically sick anyway.", He said looking down, "I don't know if you'd understand."

I was afraid for him, afraid of what he was going to say, so I spoke first, "It's the ring, isn't it?" He looked at me startled. I knew very little about the ring itself. I knew about the problems it had caused, but not of it's power. "Yes, I didn't know how much you knew about my journey. Some only know the lighter parts, the happier parts. For I am faced with all the evil that I endured and saw throughout those days." I ran my thumb across his knuckle, trying to reassure him.

"I'm very sorry. I wish there was something that I could do to ease your pain." He smiled at me, "When you listen, it helps. I know there is no real danger, but I just can't help but feel afraid." He looked down at the floor. "I know what you speak of, well about being afraid. After my dad died, I was afraid to go near water. My friends would call me over to skip stones with them, but I just couldn't. Something about the dark waves of the river made me think my father was still in there. It is very absurd, but fear does crazy things to one's mind." He was looking at me and he was nodding.

He understood what I meant and he felt that way as well. "Many people thought I was odd. To this day they still do, no matter what the stories may tell you." He said lightly. "The best of people are odd. Just look at old Bilbo! He's one of the oddest fellows I've ever met, but he's wonderful!" Frodo laughed, reminiscing about Bilbo's oddities. He looked up and brought free hand to his chin, "Do you think I'll ever be as odd as Bilbo?" I laughed and looked at the steam coming from the still hot tea cup. "If you try hard enough! After all, you are a Baggins. Why, I wish I was a Baggins!" I said, giggling.

Frodo squeezed my hand before getting up to put more wood on the fire. He turned to face me, "Did I ever tell you about when Merry & Pippin set off fireworks at Bilbo's party?" I laughed, knowing it was going to be entertaining. "No" I smiled, "but I'd love to hear it." His eyes lit up and he sat next to me and excitedly began his story.


End file.
